La mejor poesía de todas
by NazuHika.Senbon
Summary: Masaki no recordaba cuando fue la última vez que asistió a las clases de literatura, la maestra era una pesada de primera que solo se pasaba las clases dictando las lecciones directamente de su libro y eso le resultaba demasiado aburrido. Aunque quizás la verdadera razón se ocultaba en ese pequeño espacio de la azotea, uno que daba la mejor vista de cierto estudiante de segundo...


Este fic va dedicado para **Mekameka CAT** (aquí iiGato) por su cumpleaños. Espero disfrutes este pequeño RanMasa y te dé gustito leerlo en tu día especial. ^^

**Disclaimer:** Lo se, Inazuma Eleven no es mío sino de Level 5.

**La mejor poesía de todas**

— Ugh… Hoy tocaba presentar la poesía original y se me ha olvidado.

— Kariya —le llamó Hikaru mientras torcía el rostro en una mueca de desaprobación—. Como no espabiles ni asistas a las clases regularmente estarás en serios problemas.

— No puede ser tan grave, es un trabajo sencillo que no debería tomar ni cinco minutos.

— Pero lo poco que sabes es porque te lo he dicho, ¿o acaso siquiera tienes alguna idea de lo mucho que nos explica la maestra mientras tú te pierdes por ahí?

— Eres bastante molesto cuando te lo propones ¿no?

— ¿Eh? No… Yo no quería meterme en tu vida, solo que…

— Sí, sí… En fin, prepararé algo y preséntaselo a la profesora por mí, creo que como vuelva a pisar el aula en una de sus clases me aburriré hasta no poder más.

— Los resfriados solo duran siete días…

— Entonces dile que es alguna otra enfermedad, inventa algo… Estoy confiando contigo.

— Pero…

Sin darle espacio para refutar nada más, Kariya se apresuró a sacar una hoja del folio que guardaba en la mochila para comenzar con su trabajo. Buscó en su celular alguna página de poesía amateur que no fuera muy conocida e inició el proceso de copiar trabajos ajenos para evitarse cualquier queja por parte de la profesora. Dejó la hoja en las manos de Kageyama, sin agradecer ni mostrar ninguna formalidad, e inmediatamente se colocó la mochila en la espalda para dirigirse a la azotea del instituto.

— Aquí estamos de nuevo.

El obstáculo que tenía en frente ya lo había enfrentado cientos de veces, las primeras veces le había resultado difícil, pero con la práctica nace la maña, y gracias a sus constantes visitas a la azotea pudo aprender como manipular a ese pequeño para que le dejara pasar.

— Y listo.

Retiró el deformado clip de papel que había metido en la cerradura tan pronto escuchó el "clic" que esta hacía cuando estaba abierta. Abrió la puerta evitando hacer cualquier ruido que lo delatara e ingresó con prisa para cerrar la puerta detrás de él.

Y exhaló.

— Mucho mejor que la clase de literatura.

La azotea era un lugar amplio y con una vista completa del instituto, había algunos objetos viejos de los distintos clubes amontonados en un rincón y cubiertos por una tela que estaba cubierta de polvo y suciedad. A Kariya no le gustaba que ese lugar se usara como depósito de cosas viejas, mas no podía negar que entre esas cosas pudo encontrar algunos pequeños tesoros que hacían de su estadía en ese lugar aún más amena.

Sacó de debajo de la tela un banquillo plegable y una caja mediana que estaba muy bien escondida al fondo de todo, esa caja en especial tenía un contenido bastante interesante, pues guardaba en su interior un par de binoculares con un lado roto y un paraguas rosado. Varias veces se preguntó qué clase de club se dedicaría a espiar la intimidad ajena, aunque él no era la persona adecuada para hablar de eso dada su manera de disfrutar el tiempo allí arriba…

El banquillo, a pesar de que siempre lo guardaba cuando se iba, tenía un lugar fijo donde él siempre lo colocaba para sentarse. Sacó de su mochila un pequeño cuaderno azul que se disimulaba muy bien entre los demás y un bolígrafo negro con el cual iba a seguir escribiendo lo que había dejado a medias en su última visita a la azotea.

_Y juegas con tu cabello, buscando esconder_

_Aquello que tanto te molestas en tapar_

_Y sé que a ti te gusta mis ojos torturar_

_Ocultando de mí ese rostro que me hace estremecer_

Dejando el bolígrafo a un lado, usó ambas manos para buscar con los binoculares el lugar. No fue difícil distinguirle de entre los otros estudiantes de su clase, su color de cabello destacaba demasiado como para no reconocerle a primera vista.

— Ayer se ha cortado el cabello…

Sabe que esos binoculares eran de excelente calidad, pues con ellos se da cuenta de cualquier cambio ocurrido en la apariencia de Kirino. Ha sido apenas un centímetro y Kariya sabe que nadie más lo notará.

Igual que cuando cambió de camisa a una nueva y más blanca que la anterior.

— Que manía que tiene con jugar con su cabello.

Sonríe divertido, no puede negar que disfruta observando ese extraño hábito de Kirino y ya se lo ha aprendido de memoria. Juega introduciendo sus dedos entre sus coletas cuando la clase le parece aburrida, se recoge el flequillo cuando está concentrado haciendo algún ejercicio o trabajo importante… Son muchas expresiones bastante adorables que tienen cada una un significado.

Y está recogiendo el mechón derecho de su cabello… Eso es una mala señal.

Shindou se sienta a su lado derecho, ambos siempre en primera fila para prestar atención en clase y de paso poder conversar en los tiempos libres. Cuando Kirino se recoge ese mechón que tiene al lado derecho de su rostro, siempre le sigue un movimiento de cabeza para hablar con su mejor amigo.

Porque sí, Kirino y Shindou son mejores amigos y Kariya es solo un compañero de equipo que tiene la manía de acosarle desde la azotea en vez de pasar literatura.

Sintió una punzada en el pecho, siempre pasaba como consecuencia de la sonrisa que el defensa de cabello rosa le dedicaba al ex-capitán. Se quitaba los binoculares y sacaba el bolígrafo rojo para rayar sobre los versos que escribía. No había una sola poesía terminada en ese cuaderno gracias a las constantes conversaciones que mantenían esos dos, pero sin embargo era sagrado para Kariya subir a la azotea todos los días, en el periodo de literatura.

Sacó el móvil para distraerse un poco y se dio cuenta que ya faltaba poco para la hora del entrenamiento. Tomó los binoculares y antes de guardarlos miró una vez más hacia el aula de los estudiantes de segundo, encontrándose con Kirino que se ha quedado solo allí y mirando hacia la ventana.

¿Mirándolo a él?

Sí, definitivamente lo estaba mirando a él.

Kariya se queda sin moverse y luego guarda con prisa el binocular. No, no puede haberlo visto… ¿Cómo era posible que se diera cuenta si él necesitaba de los binoculares para verle desde tal distancia? Era ilógico, imposible

Pero por precaución, faltaría al entrenamiento ese día.

Abre la puerta de la azotea y baja las gradas con prisa, le había prometido a Tenma ayudarle a entrenar pero seguro y a él se le olvidaría tan pronto tuviera el balón de soccer entre los pies. No debería haber nada ni nadie que lo detenga de camino a su casa, tomaría un taxi si era necesario.

— Hola, Kariya.

— K… Kirino… -senpai

Sintió como se le congelaba la sangre y no quería mirarlo al rostro. Listo, le había atrapado, juego terminado, fin… No iba a poder volver a verle a la cara el resto de su vida ahora que se había dado cuenta.

— Esos binoculares son míos, procura cuidarlos o puede romperse el cristal derecho también, ¿vale?

Kirino se ha ido con toda la calma del mundo y ha dejado a Kariya con mil preguntas rondando en su cabeza, no entiende nada y ahora no sabe si seguirle para buscarlo o huir con el rabo entre las piernas.

— ¡Kirino-senpai!

— ¿Sí?

Todavía no estaba lejos y le ha oído, pero Kariya no sabe por dónde comenzar y pregunta lo primero que se le viene a la mente.

— ¿Cuántos centímetros de cabello se ha cortado?

— Dos, gracias por darte cuenta.

— De… ¿Nada?

Y sin tener idea de que más decir, el acosador de cabello cian prefirió guardar el dinero que planeó gastar en el taxi y quedarse en el entrenamiento. Había miles de cosas que no sabía sobre Kirino y que quería conocer…

No porque le quisiera —por supuesto que no, ¿quién se iba a enamorar de él?—, sino porque quería escribir sobre él la mejor poesía de todas.


End file.
